Conventionally, sensor networks (wireless sensor networks (WSN)) are known in which plural sensor-equipped wireless terminals are interspersed in a given space and work in concert to enable environmental and/or physical states to be obtained. For example, according to a known technique, when a base station collects information related to detection by plural wireless sensor nodes, a path between the wireless sensor nodes is built (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-243794).
Further, for example, according to another known technique, the position information of a mobile terminal among plural sensor-equipped wireless terminals is identified based on the position information of a fixed terminal among the plural sensor-equipped wireless terminals (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-45543).
Nonetheless, if a terminal cannot execute data processing thereof at the terminal consequent to hardware resources of the terminal, results of the processing may not reach an apparatus that executes a process based on the processing results of the data processing.